Love Sick KyuSung
by shitao47
Summary: Ada yang pernah lihat Love Sick dari thailand? ini versi tulisannya KYUSUNG, KRISTAO
1. Chapter 1

Love Sick

Pairing : KyuSung , KrisTao , WonChul, HunKai

Support Cast ;

Summari : Cinta berasal dari hati, bukan kewajiban

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^ nindy back with new ff..

Ff ini merupakan versi tulisan dari drama Thailand yg judulnya Love Sick.. ada yang udah nonton ?

Jadi kalo ada yg bilang ini ff kok kaya sama kaya apa gitu.. ya jelas yah, soalnya aku ngefans banget sama Love Sick, jadi aku bikin versi ff nya aja deh.. heheh…

Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang aku hapus sama aku tambahin yah..

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah, berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai di ruangan music..

"ada apa?" Tanya yesung bingung

Kris dan sungmin berjalan menghampiri yesung "kau salah menulis permintaan dana klub kita"

"hah?"

"nde sungie, kau salah menulisnya!"

"salah apanya? aku mengisinya dengan kalian semua.. dananya 35000 won" bantah yesung

"lihat sendiri kalau tidak percaya" kris memberikan proposal yang dipegangnya kepada yesung

Yesung membaca isi proposal itu dengan dahi yang berkerut "hah? Sialan!"

Heechul memutar malas bola matanya "aku tau kau bodoh dalam matematika, tapi aku tidak tau kau sebodoh ini" sahut heechul tiba tiba

Sungmin menatap yesung "ehmmm ok, jadi bagaimana kita bisa membayar drum yang kita pesan?" katanya hati- hati "kau punya ide?" lanjutnya

"mudah saja,kau tinggal menjual ginjalmu itu yesung" sahut heechul

"aishhh shitt! tunggu disini?!"

.

.

.

Brakkkkk

"aku ketua klub music mau….." ucapan yesung terhenti melihat tidak ada seorangpun diruangan itu "kemana semuan orang?" lanjutnya

Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya kesisi kanan ruangan, mata yesung berbinar cerah "Kyuhyun!"

"ada apa yesung?" kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya

"apa ketua osis ada disini?"

"dia baru saja pergi" jawab kyuhyun

Yesung membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya "sialan,, apalagi sekarang?!" lirihnya

"EKH? Kyu, kau masih sekertaris OSIS kan?"

"hemm" kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kaku

"bisa kau lihat proposal permintaan dana anggaran klub music? Na? na? tolong aku jebbal?" mohon yesung seraya bergelayut manja dilengan kyuhyun

"o oke tunggu sebentar"

"ini" kyuhyun memberikan proposal itu kepada yesung

"sial! Apa ini? Aku benar benar meninta 35000 di formulirnya" kata yesung

Kyuhyun mengangguk " aku juga ingat itu, kau meminta 35000, Tapi bukankah kau meminta seseorang untuk mengirimkannya? Bukan kau langsung yang megirimkannya" jelas kyuhyun

Yesung berfikir " ya! kai sialan!"

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu yesung ringan "aku ada disana saat kami saling mendiskusikan dana klub, dan klubmu mengirim anak kelas 10 melakukan tugasmu, dia dipaksa mengurangi dana untuk klub mu dan diberikan pada klub lain"

Yesung terduduk lemas " hiks aku harus bagaimana sekarang.. kami sudah memesan drum itu arghhh!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai "ada cara lain.."

Yesung berbinar "hah? Apa itu? Aku akan lakukan apapun.." katanya antusias

"apapun?"

"nde~ apapun! Mencuri dari anak kecil, memukul anjing, atau bahkan memukul dewan sekolah didepanmu" kata yesung seyakin mungkin

Kyuhyun terkikik geli "baiklah, kalau begitu pukul dewan sekolah di depanku "

"eh?" kedua mata yesung terbelalak ngeri, padahal kan aku tidak serius, batinnya..

"ka kakkau serius?"

"haha tidak lah!"

Yesung menghela napas lega "kalau begitu apa itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.. "yesung"

"hem?"

"jadilah namjachinguku"

Yesung menghampiri kyuhyun dan memasang senyuman termanisnya

BUGHH

"sialan!"

Ok.. sepertinya kyuhyun harus menjaga ucapannya lain kali hahah..

.

.

tcb or and?


	2. Chapter 2

Love Sick

Pairing : KyuSung , KrisTao , WonChul, HunKai

Summari : Cinta berasal dari hati, bukan kewajiban

Bassed : Love sick season 1 fom thailand (phun & noh)

"sialannnn!" yesung terus menekan stick game ditangannya secara brutal..

"akhhh kepar*t"

"ada apa dengan yesung?" sungmin berbisik pada luhan

Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh "aku tidak tau, lebih baik kita lanjutkan bermain.."

"sialan!" lagi2 yesung mengumpat.. entahlah.. ia hanya merasa terbebani dengan ucapan kyuhyun kemarin..

"ini minumanmu" kangin memberikan sebotol minuman kepada yesung

"aku pikir tadi kau bilang tidak ingin bergabung dengan kita?" lanjutnya

Yesung tidak menjawab

Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya bingung "apa yang kau lakukan sampai emosi begitu? Minggir.. aku juga mau main"

Yesung mendelik "aishhh…"

"sungie.. tadi aku menghubungi kris dan bilang kau ada disini" kata sungmin tiba2

Yesung berdecak sebal "kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya kalau kita sedang mencari beberapa gadis disini?" ucapnya

Kangin terbahak "memangnya kau fikir ada yeoja yang ingin berpacaran dengan namja cantik sepertimu eoh?"

"yakkk! Sialan!" teriak yesung seraya melemparkan stick game ditangannya

.

.

.

.

"Tarik napas! Jangan lupa keluarkan napas juga"

"angkat kakimu!

"annyeong eomma~" sapa yesung

Mrs kim menghentikan kegiatannya "hei sungie baby~"

"apa anak eomma lapar? Eomma akan menyiapkan makanan untuk mu" Tanya mrs kim

"eumm.. tentu.. sungie lapar eomma~" manja yesung menghambur memeluk eomma kesayangannya

Mrs kim mengelus rambut hitam pekat milik yesung "ow.. jadi anak eomma kelaparan eoh? ahjumma tolong siapkan makanan untuk babyku ini" 

"tentu nyonya" jawab lee ahjumma

"duduklah disini sayang" kim halmoni menepuk sofa kosong disampingnya..

"eumm.."

"sulit bagi perempuan sekarang. Ada banyak perempuan diluar sana.. kenapa mereka memilih laki2 sebagai pasangan?" kim halmoni berkata setelat melihat sebuah acara tv

Mrs kim memutar malas kedua bola matanya "tentu saja lain lagi ceritanya , jika babyku ini yang menjadi pasangannya eomma"

"yesungku manis dan menggemaskan .. tentu saja banyak seme yang ingin mendapatkannya" lanjutnya

Kim halmoni menggeleng, bingung? Tentu saja! Ia tidak habis pikir.. apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan menantu nya itu..

Yesung menatap nanar kearah tv yang menyala..

"Yesung~ jadilah pacarku…"

Yesung mengucek matanya..

Hah? Kenapa ia melihat kyuhyun disana?

Eh? Bukankah namja yang menerima bunga dari kyuhyun itu dia?

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.. berusaha menyingkirkan banyangan tidak masuk akal yang menghampiri benaknya

Berdiri dari duduknya, yesung berlari keluar menghampiri sepeda kesayangannya..

"sungie sayang kau ingin kemana?" Tanya mrs kim "eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu" lanjutnya

"sungie pergi sebentar eomma~'

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung memandang gugup gerbang besar dihadapannya..

Apa ia harus masuk? Atau tidak? Entahlah.. ia juga tidak tau…

"yesung?"

Yesung terperanjat "hah?"

Kyuhyun. Sialan! Kenapa dia muncul~ batin yesung nelangsa

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ?'"

"ehh hahah apa yang kulakukan disini? Eh hehe.. memang apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya yesung salah tingkah

Kyuhyun menyeringai, " ini rumahku ngomong-ngomong"

Yesung melongo "hah? Jadi ini rumahmu yah…"

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawanya.. asal kau tau saja, menggoda yesung itu menyenangkan..

.

.

.

.

Yesung memandang taman keluarga cho yang sangat luas dan begitu mewah dimatanya..

Andai tinggal disini.. batinnya

Kyuhyun datang dan menyerahkan sekaleng soda kepada yesung.. "bukankah tadi ada yang ingin kau katakan"

"ohh.. emm.. apa kau ingat kata-katamu kemarin sore? Em.. itu aku kira aku salah dengar.. aku pikir itu seperti kau mengatakan tentang pacar.. em tapi aku kira itu.."

"ani.. kau tidak salah dengar.. apa kau berubah pikiran?" kyuhyun menai turunkan alisnya

"haha sudah kuduga aku pasti salah dengar.."

Hening

"HAH? A.. apa maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya "aku bilang kau tidak salah dengar kim yesung!"

"ka kakakalau begitu aku pulang saja"

Yesung berniat untuk pulang, namun tangan nya terlebih dahulu dicengkram oleh kyuhyun

Adegan Tarik menarik pun terjadi

"Pergi dariku!"

"tidakk"

"pergi"

"ayolah.. kau sebaiknya masuk dulu"

"sialan! Biarkan aku pergiiiiii"

.

.

.

"ehhh" - kyuhyun

"ehhh" – yesung

Kyuhyun menggaruk punggung tangan nya "kau bicara lebih dulu"

Yesung mendengus "kau harus bicara langsung keinti permasalahan!" kata yesung tidak mau berbasa basi

"apa kau sudah makan malam?" kyuhyun berusaha mengalihan pembicaraan

"bukan tentang itu!"

"baiklah.." kyuhyun menghirup perlahan udara yang terasa sangat menyesakkan disekitarnya "seperti yang kukatakan, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"apa kau tau maksud ucapanmu itu?" yesung bertanya dengan mimic wajah yang serius, namun beditu menggemaskan dimata kyuhyun "kecuali kalau maksudmu itu kita berhubungan layaknya teman.. itu tidak masalah bagiku" lanjutnya

Kyuhyun menggeleng "bukan itu maksudku, yang kumaksud adalah kita berdua berpacaran layaknya sepasang kekasih yesungie"

Yesung mendelik "aku pergi"

"ayahku ingin aku bertemu dengan anak dari temannya, tapi aku tidak mau. Dan hanya Joy yang bisa membantuku" kyuhyun mulai bercerita

"apa-apaan itu?"

"ayahku ingin aku berpacaran dengannya.. tapi aku tidak mau! Aku sudah punya kekasih. Aku punya seohyun" kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak ceritanya "tapi aku tidak bisa.. ayahku bisa menjadi sangat keras tentang masalah ini.. kau tau itu kan?"

"eumm" yesung mengangguk

"ayahku biasanya lebih mendengarkan joy.."

"bukankah joy itu adikmu?"

"ne"

"katakana saja pada adikmu kalau kau sudah punya kekasih" ujar yesung tak santai

"tidak sesederhana itu, sejak joy berda di tinggat 8.. ia sudah berubah.. ada banyak komik dikamarnya"

'itu tidak aneh" sambar yesung

"jangan memotong ceritaku anak nakal!" dengan gemas kyuhyun mencubit pipi yesung

Yesung mempoutkan bibir mungilnya sebal

"tidak aneh kalau yang dikoleksi joy itu komik yang seperti kau baca.. masalahnya yang ia baca itu…" kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya

"yang ia baca" Tanya yesung tak sabaran

"komik yaoi" suara kyuyun melirih di ujung kalimatnya

"hah?!" yesung melompat kaget dari duduknya

"tidak hanya itu saja"

"hah?!"

Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan bagaimana adiknya itu menjerit-jerit bahagia melihat adegan ciuman di dalam film yaoi.. dengan sang uke yang terlihat manis yang pasrah saja bibir mungilnya diraup oleh sang seme

Yesung cengo, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya "se selamat malam kyu.. lebih baik aku cepat pulang.. annyeong~"

Greb

'sial" batin yesung nelangsa

"joy bilang jika aku punya pacar laki-laki joy mau membantuku"

"tapi kenapa harus aku?" jerit yesung prustasi

"karna akan lebih mudah jika aku memiliki namjachingu yang menggemaskan" jelas kyuhyun

"yakkkk!" yesung mendelik "bukan salahkukan jika aku memiliki mata sipit , bibir mungi, dan pipi yang chubby seperti ini!" kata yesung kelewat Percara diri -_- "aku tidak tau kalau ini akan menjadi sebuah bencana"

"heyy.." kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil yesung "ini tidak seburuk itu" jelasnya

"brengsek!"

"bukan maksudku untuk merendahkanmu yesungie.. apa kau pikir aku harus membawa siwon untuk bertemu dengan joy?"

Yesung memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat sosok seorang choi siwon "hiii" yesung bergidik membayangkannya

"bagaimana dengan geng angel? Bukankah banyak dari mereka yang akan suka rela membantu mu?"

Kali kyuhyun yang bergidik ngeri "apa menurutmu aku harus membawa sejenis cabe untuk bertemu adikku?"

"hahahah.." membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat yesung terbahak-bahak

"oppa!"

Yesung terperanjat dan membalikkan tubuh mungilnya.. oh tidak! Jangan joy jeball.. batin yesung

"nuguseo?"

"itu adikmu?" Tanya yesung lirih

"eum" jawab kyuhyn seadanya

"lalu apa sekarang"

Kyuhyun segera menarik yesung untuk berdiri disampingnya "bukankah joy bilang ingin bertemu dengan yesung?"

Joy mengangguk "jadi?"

"ini yesung, kim yesung!"

Yesung tergagap "a annyeong.. yesung imnida heheh"

"ini teman oppa.." jawab kyuhyun

"teman?"

"emm.. bukankah sebelumnya joy ingin bertemu dengan yesung"

Joy menunjuk dirinya sendiri "aku ingin bertemu dengan yesung oppa?"

Kyuhyun menggangguk "bukankah sebelumnya joy bilang ingin bertemu dengan namjachingu oppa?"

Joy melonjak senang

Kyuhyun segera meraih yesung,, namun yesung menolak..

Dengan segera kyuhyun memeluk yesung

'kyuhyuh sialan' batin yesung

.

.

.

.

Yesung dan kyuhyun duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di ruang tamu ruman kyuhyun.. yesung mempoutkan bibir mungilnya sebal.. sesekali melirik kyuhyun yang tampaknya juga melirik kearahnya

Yesung melotot kearah kyuhyun.. menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh dari kyuhyun.. namun tampaknya kyuhyun tidak mau berjauhan dengan yesung ia juga menggeser duduknya semakin merapat dengan yesung

"ya! Menjauh dariku!" bentak yesung

"hehehe"

"sungie oppa.. aku membawakan makanan untuk oppa" kata joy ceria

Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"oh eumm.."

Yesung mulai memakan makan yang diberikan joy padanya..

"aaaaa" tiba tiba kyuhyun menyodorkan sesuap makan kemulutnya

Joy memekik senang

Dengan sebal yesung memakan makanan yang diangsurkan kyuhyun dan menggigit gemas jari kuhyun "AKKKHH!"

Hahahha

.

.

.

Yesung melirik arlojinya gelisah "eumm.. aku harus segera pulang.."

Joy berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya "andwe!"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya bingung "aaaa lucunyaaaa" dengan gemas joy mencubit pipi yesung sekeras mungkin

"appo hiks"

"ehh" joy segera menjauhkan tangannya " miann…"

"ini sudah malam.. oppa harus menginap disini.." kata joy

Yesung memutar otaknya berusaha mencari alasan "gwaenchana.. oppa membawa motor sendiri"

"kyu oppa~"

Kyuhyun bingung.. "biar oppa mengantar yesungie "

"andwe!"

"aku tidak membawa baju sekolah"

"kyu oppa punya banyakkkkkk baju sekolah"

"aku tidak membawa tasku"

"kyu oppa juga punya banyak tas"

Yesung memandang kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya "kyunniee~"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya "joy benar ini sudah malam.. lebih baik kau menginap"

Yesung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

Yeyyy! Dengan segera joy menarik tangan yesung menuju kamar kakaknya

.

.

.

.

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai membersihkan diri

"kau sedang apa?" tanyanya

"oh.. aku membereskan kamarku.. aku tidak mau kau bilang aku ini jorok.." jawab kyuhyun

"aku bahkan sudah pernah menginap dikamar yang lebih buruk dari ini"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab

Yesung mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah kyuhyun, meraih beberapa dvd yang menurutnya menarik

"kau menonton ini?" Tanya yesung tiba tiba

"eumm"

"sequelnya akan segera tayang di bioskop. Mau menonton bersama?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai "tentu"

"tapi kau harus mentraktirku"

"apapun untuk yesungie~"

Hening

"hah?" yesung menepuk kepalanya pelan "pabbo"

"aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk besok"

.

.

.

.

"apa yang joy lakukan disini?"

"ahh.. itu aku aku aku mau ppergi ke tilet,, iya toilet heheh"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli "tapi toiletnya ada disana"

"ehh? Hahha.. aku mencari cinci.. eh iya. Cincin"

Kyuhyun menggeleng maklum

"ayo, biar oppa antar joy tidur"

Joy menggangguk lucu

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membantu adiknya berbaring.. joy melirik kearah kakaknya sekilas..

"oppa.."

"hem?"

"apa oppa sudah putus dengan yeoja itu?" seketika kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya..

"emm"

"baguslah jika oppa sudah putus dengannya.. aku pikir dia bukan gadis baik.." jelas joy

Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung mungil joy "apa kau psikiater"

"aishhh" joy berusaha menjauhkan tangan kyuhyun dari hidungnya "aku serius! Kami sesame wanita.. jadi aku bisa tau tentang itu.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk "baiklah.. saatnya tidur.. jaljayo.."

"jalja oppa~"

.

.

.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya sebal.. menyusun guling agar berada diposisi tengah

"awas saja jika setan itu melewati batas" yesung mendumel

Cklekk

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya "kau pergi begitu lama.. jika kau tidak bisa menemukannya, aku bisa pulang pagi"

Ctak "akhh! Ya! Jangan memukul dahiku!" jerit yesung

"kau terlalu menggemaskan untuk diabaikan yesungie~" rayu kyuhun

Yesung mendelik "aku tidur! Jangan melewati batas ini ara?!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai "aku pikir kau yang akan mencari kehangatan ketika tidur"

Bughh!

Yesung melempar bantal kearah kyuhyun "matikan lampunya!"

.

.

.

Hening~

.

.

.

Kreatttt

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya .. dengan sepat ia meraih tubuh mungil yesung kedalam pelukannya..

Cklekkk

"kyaaa!"

.

.

.

.

Haiiiii nindy is back hhahahah efek nonton war of high school jadi eror :v

Aku tau aku update lama banget.. tapi aku pikir aku bakalan update setiap hari jumat..

See you yah ^^

Jangan lupa review guys…

Satu review bisa menambah semangat seseorang untuk menulis :v


End file.
